Drivers are used to an array of connected services. Utilizing in-vehicle connected systems, such as navigation systems and/or infotainment systems, which can connect with remote servers, drivers can obtain a wealth of information. This can include entertainment, driving information and even weather and traffic information. Driving directions, for example, can be provided based on best routes, most efficient routes and even routes with decreased traffic.
Of course, sometimes traffic information may not be available due to connection issues or lack of a subscription to a traffic service. Also, traffic information may be based on dated information.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,334 generally relates to an on-board intelligent vehicle system including a sensor assembly to collect data and a processor to process the data to determine the occurrence of at least one event. The data may be collected from existing standard equipment such as the vehicle communication bus or add-on sensors. The data may be indicative of conditions relating to the vehicle, roadway infrastructure, and roadway utilization, such as vehicle performance, roadway design, roadway conditions, and traffic levels. The detection of an event may signify abnormal, substandard, or unacceptable conditions prevailing in the roadway, vehicle, or traffic. The vehicle transmits an event indicator and correlated vehicle location data to a central facility for further management of the information. The central facility sends communications reflecting event occurrence to various relevant or interested users. The user population can include other vehicle subscribers (e.g., to provide rerouting data based on location-relevant roadway or traffic events), roadway maintenance crews, vehicle manufacturers, and governmental agencies (e.g., transportation authorities, law enforcement, and legislative bodies)
U.S. Application Publication 2008/303693 generally relates to an automatic traffic reporting system comprising a vehicle mounted data transceiver (telematics device) and centrally operated information collectors and analyzers that generate real time traffic reports for selected areas of interest.
U.S. Application Publication 2009/192688 generally relates to a traffic sensing system for collecting information on traffic conditions. A traffic sensing system includes a traffic sensing server and a mobile traffic sensing device that sends traffic reports to the traffic sensing server. An MTS device may use an accelerometer integrated into a smart phone to detect potholes, to detect when the vehicle is braking, to detect whether the MTS device is being transported via a vehicle or a pedestrian, to detect horns sounding, and so on. The MTS device reports the various conditions to the traffic sensing server for accurate assessment of traffic conditions at stretches of road through which vehicles transporting MTS devices travel.
U.S. Application Publication 2011/246016 generally relates to a method of displaying traffic on a display within a vehicle may include monitoring a current vehicle speed, monitoring external traffic data by various methods, determining if a brake is applied for at least a predetermined time period, determining if the vehicle is a predetermined distance from a traffic signal that the vehicle is approaching, determining that a traffic event exists on a road upon which the vehicle is traveling, inquiring if traffic cameras exist on the road upon which the vehicle is traveling, and displaying traffic data on a display within the vehicle that corresponds to the road ahead upon which the vehicle is traveling. The method may include determining if the vehicle speed is maintained at a speed less than the posted speed for a predetermined time period. The display may display traffic data captured by the traffic cameras, downloaded from remote servers, or communicated directly from another vehicle.